The Day I met Alice's brother
by SusanCullen
Summary: Alice has a soccer player brother who always has a new girl. Alice wants her brother to have one girl. Alice gets her brother to come to her soccer game to try and make him fall for bella. Will bella fall for him or see his player ways? Completed :


**The day I met Alice's brother**

Bella is best friends with Alice and they play on the same soccer team. Alice is trying to hook up Bella with her play boy soccer player of a brother Edward. Alice begs Edward to come to one of her soccer games and he finally gives in to his annoying little sister.

Once there Alice makes Bella where a sports bra so her boobs look better and tie her hair up so it doesn't mess up. Bella doesn't think anything strange because Alice has always told Bella what to wear and what not.

So Bella did what Alice told her then, during the game played like her normal caption self better then everyone. Alice was almost as good as her but not yet.

The game was tied 1-1 and next goal wins and the opposite team had the ball. Alice yells at Bella to help her with there special team work block which involves Alice kneeled down in front of the net and me ready to jump over her and block the ball at any angle.

So the other team kicks the ball and Alice kneels and I jump over her. She gets up and goes back just in case I miss, but that would never happen. Then I do a bicycle kick to the ball because it's going high.

The ball hits one of the opposite teams player in the face. Angela gets it and goes for there goal. It's a really good thing Alice can run fast like me because Angela needs back up and fast. Alice and I blocked four people at once while Angela lined up her kick.

There was a wooosh sound that meant the ball hit the inside of the net. We all cheered and ran for Angela. "Hell yeah, my team rocks and no one can beat us."

Alice hugs me and then someone says, "I bet my team can beat you?"

I remark back with a, "yeah right." but I stop short when I see this hot guy standing there. I freeze until Alice says Bella this is my brother Edward. I remembered Alice mentioning she had 2 brothers but I didn't think he would be this hot.

"Alice great job blocking people," he said while giving her a tight hug then Alice sees Jasper.

"Jazzzz," Alice drags out the z. She runs over to him and kisses him on the lips lightly or what looks like lightly.

I am about to head to the girls change room when a voice says, "I was serious when I said my team could beat yours." I turn and say, "No way, my team could wipe the floor with yours." I look him straight in the eye.

He steps closer and whispers in my ear, "You want to bet?"

I step away and say "bring it?" He smirks at my remark.

"Fine, when and where? I'll ask my team." He said sounding very cocky. "I'll think about it but for now keep your comments to yourself playboy," I sneer while trying to walk away.

He glares at me and opens his mouth, "So you know about my history with girls?" I nod my head and tell him I think he's disgusting. "Wow, someone sounds jealous," He says while giving me a smirk.

"I'm not jealous. I just feel sorry for all those girls that had to deal with you and your cheating ways," I said this without once thinking about how much I really wished he would like me. I pushed that thought out of my mind as fast as it came in.

"Excuse me, but I have never cheated on a girl," he said this while seeming proud.

"Well good job, do you want a round of applause," My sarcasm is a little harsh but he is starting to piss me off so I don't stop.

"Haha cut all the sarcasm your not hiding anything. I know you have had something bad happen to you and that's why you defend yourself at all cost," I stare at him wide eyed not know how to reply to that.

I was shocked. I never told anyone but Alice and Angela. I turn around and walk away but not without hearing him say, "I knew it. I could see it in your eyes," and then I also heard him whisper to himself, "I royally screwed that up."

I smiled to myself thinking he was kind of hot when frustrated. Then I went to get changed. Alice was the last to get out of the change room but I still waited for her. She finally came out. "Alice want to go out and eat dinner with me and the girls its kind of a victory dinner, but if you have plans with Jazz I understand?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"No Bella that sounds like fun, just hold on one sec I'll go tell my brother to go home without me." Alice ran off looking for Edward, when Edward just walks up to me and says, "So your taking my little sister away from me?"

I turn to face him and say, "Shouldn't you be saying that to Jasper not me? I'm just her best friend not her boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you are the one taking her out when I was going to," he says with a sad smile.

"Well why don't you join us?" I say hoping he would really see the invite in that comment and not just think it was a sarcastic response.

"Is that an invite Ms. Swan?" His smile grows.

"No because if you say that one more time I will just leave and go find Alice," I turn slightly but am stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back.

"Wait Bella?" He tugs me closer.

"What?," I say while looking him in the eyes not one of my best idea.

"Sorry that was just me being well me, but I would love to go. I will go find Jasper because I know he would love to go too," He said sound so innocent and powerless.

"Edward, invite Rose and Emmett too. I haven't seen them in forever," I say sounding more kind.

"Okay just one thing," Edward says with a curious look on his face.

"What?," I say my voice losing the kind tone it just had.

"Well, you have meet all of my family and friends yet, we have only met today care to explain? Were you trying to avoid meeting me?," his voice sounded accusing and was making the little bit of kind I had in my voice disappear.

"No I wasn't avoiding meeting you. Maybe you should check your schedule because I have been over to your house hundreds of time, but you were never there. When I asked Alice when I first meet her why you were never there she said you were with a girl. I asked again to be polite and she said the same and after awhile I didn't really care if I meet you because I liked Alice. I didn't really care if I ever meet you or not because you kind of sounded like a jerk and I am right because here you are accusing me of avoiding you, when you were always the one out with some girl," I said in a voice that sound so irritated and annoyed with a hint of anger.

He looked at me shocked and then Alice came back. "There you are, "She says while smiling at Edward.

"Alice, I'm sorry but tell the girls to go on to the restaurant. I'm not feeling to good and here give them my credit card its on me." She looks at me and frowns "You sure bells?," She says with concern in her voice. I nod. We hugs and she tells me to feel better.

I reply, "Thanks Alice, bye now." I walked to my car in the parking lot and sat in the driver seat with my eyes closed until there was a tap on my window. Guess who was there. I rolled down my window. "Edward?," I say sounding tried.

"Bella, why did you do that?" He says giving me a mad look.

"Do what?," I say while rubbing my forehead.

"Act sick and make my sister worry about you," He sounds mad.

"I am not acting and tell Alice I'm fine and have fun. Also that I will explain everything to her later." I say while losing all the patience I had.

"Oh and what are you going to tell her later?" he says quickly.

"Well first, I'm going to tell her that she better bring her 'A' game to beat you guys. Secondly, I am going to tell her that her brother Edward is a self absorbed jerk !" I smirk, "Now can I go?"

"No! Who do you think you are ?" He looks like he is about to explode.

"Well I think I'm Isabella Swan and if you don't get out of my F**KING way, I will seriously beat the crap out of you!" I scream that really loudly in his face and wait for him to yell back but am surprised that he pulls himself together and just gives me a cocky response.

"Fine go, but if you think your going to beat me your wrong," he sounds so sure of himself but I am going to wipe that smile right of his face.

"Whatever Cullen," I say then I turn on my car and put it in reverse. I drive away fast seeing Cullen's shocked face, I want to blow off some steam so I tell my dad A.K.A Charlie owner of Swan enterprises I was going to take my dirt bike to the track.

He says to me, "Be careful sweetie," and goes back to reading his paper. I wear my full face helmet because I don't feel like dealing with the stupid guy comments of girls not being good enough to ride.

Once I get there I am immediately treading up the track, then I stop to take a brake and someone says "Wow man, you are awesome. Have you every been in a competition?" I laugh in the inside and I want to prove girls are good, so I take off my helmet and let my hair down.

I turn to say, "Yes I have and I won 1st place," when I freeze. My face turns to shock when I see it is Cullen.

He is shocked to see me too. "Bella," he half whispers.

"Oh God, I came here to think and all I get is a head ach." I put my helmet on before he can say anything and ride off. I go to my track to the mountain terrain that I know pretty well and go to my old river.

He followed me cause once I stopped someone else stopped and yelled "Give you a head ach?," While storming towards me.

I turn and say "Leave me alone Cullen! What did I do to you? Cant you just leave me alone?," and with that I pulled of my boots and jumped into the water. I was swimming fine until something started pulling me down.

I look and see it is a squid. I am struggling to get away when until there is another body in the water helping pulling me out. It was Cullen of course, he had a stick and was stabbing the squid away. Then he grabbed me and got me out.

"Are you okay?," he looked at me with a concerned face which I didn't understand because he hates me? Doesn't he?

"I'm fine, thank you." I say quietly.

"No problem, but one thing don't go in the water alone unless I'm around okay? he said in a smug voice but sounded half serious.

"Arggg, fine, whatever," I got up and put my stuff on. when I was about to leave he stopped me and pulled me toward him.

"Wait I'm sorry I was being rude," Edward said this while looking sincere but I didn't by it.

"Well that is accounted for. Now I would really like to go," I say sounding sarcastic and rude.

He lets go of me and gets on his bike while I get on mine. He follows me back and then I park my bike. He comes over and is all like "Do you need help with that?," while pointing at my bike.

I replied, "No I got it here and I can get it back to my place by myself."

"Fine but can I at least help you bring it to your car?" he was acting really weird so I just gave in and let him. He took the bike from me and motioned for me to direct him to my car. I am walking and when we get to my car I open the trunk to put my bike in.

Then I turn around to tell him goodbye when I see Micky. "Micky!" I yell and run to him while jumping into his arms. He smiles and kisses my cheek. Edward is standing there stunned and confused. "Edward this is my, I'm about to say brother when he interrupts me by saying, "Wait let me guess boyfriend am I right?"

"No your wrong Cullen, jezzz let me finish. This is my brother, well step brother but yeah.

"Oh" he said in a sorry voice.

"yeah oh." I say irritated. "Well," Micky said. "I see someone is very jealous of me haha?" Micky whispers in my ear, "I think he likes you?" I look at him perplexed at how he got that idea and then at Edward who kind of looked happy to find out Micky I mean Michael wasn't my boyfriend.

"Well umm, Are you here to see Charlie or me?" I ask.

"both," he laughed, but can you show me the way to Charlie's I totally got lost on the way to his house, so I gave up. Then I tried to find you but you weren't home and I saw your bike was gone so I thought I would look for you here and here you are?" he smiled.

"Here I am and I will so show you the way to Charlie's. Go get in your car and I'll just be a sec." I say while giving him a quick hug. "Okay bye bro."

"Bye little sis." he walked away and I turn to see Edward with his hands in his pockets and head looking down while leaning up against my car. I walked over and stood in front of him until he looked up. He did and I meet his beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry about that I just haven't seen him in forever and it was kind of a surprise to see him.

"Shhh," he said. "Bella, you don't have to explain to me and I'm sorry for being rude. Please tell your brother I'm sorry and it was nice meeting him." He looked crushed and sad. "I will," Having nothing else to say but that. He stood up straight to move. "Hey No, Goodbye Bella?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

He stepped forward kissed my cheek, "Goodbye Bella and be safe please." and with that he was gone.

I was left standing there stunned at what he did. Well once I finally recovered I got in my car and drove so Micky could follow. We got to Charlie's house and started talking.

"Bella, are you sure you don't like that guy because he seemed to really have an eye on you?" Micky asked looking around to make sure Charlie didn't hear.

"Oh no, I jus met him and from what I can see he is a full of himself jerk. so no."

"Okay good because I don't like the look of him but Bells you know that if you ever need anyone to help you I'm only a phone call away right?" He gave me this brotherly look that made me tear up.

"Of course I know that bro but I don't need help I'm perfectly fine all on my own." I say but kind of not sounding that confident.

"I know that bells but I just wanted to put it out there because I don't want to see you hurt. Love you"

"Love you too and thanks bro." I give him a tight hug.

"No prob lil sis." He hugs back and smiles.

"Hey I have an idea want to help me practice for a soccer game?"

"I would love to Bells, but I think I should wait for Charlie to come home because I haven't seen him in forever."

"Okay well I'll be on the field if you need me." I wave while walking away.

"Have fun Bells and be safe."

"I will," I called over my shoulder and with that I walked over to the field that was a couple blocks away.

I started playing until someone said "Hey dude your really good. Can I join?" I look up and "Cullen," I screech.

"Swan !"

"Well thanks for the complement. but go away."

"Come on Swan, lets play some one on one."

"Fine," I say while talking a mental note to watch his skills. We played until Jacob and his pack come and invite me to hang.

"Hey Swan, Wanna come over tonight and make my bed rock?" Edward growls at Jacobs stupid pick up line but I just get angry.

"No. Now go away," I turned, but Jacob caught my arm spun me around.

"Not so fast sunshine, I didn't say you could go," he pulled me closer but someone pulled me away and then punched Jacob in the face. When I looked up I saw it was Edward and he looked murderous. He had his hands protectively around my waist and was pushing me behind him. Jacob was going to punch Edward when I pull him back and whisper "run." He got the message and grabbed my hand. We run towards his car as fast as we could and that's pretty fast. Once we were in he drove off. I saw that his hand on the cars gear shift is hurt so I carefully grab it. Edward cringes but lets me hold it.

"Edward thank you," I kiss his hand than his cheek. He smiles a little but that doesn't fix the mood he is in. So I told him to pull over. He does of course and once stopped I unbuckled my seat belt and sit in his lap. He is shocked but than wraps his hands around my waist. I look up and see he has his eyes closed and his nostrils are flaring, so I know he is thinking about what those guys could have done to me if he want there. I put my hands on his cheeks and he relaxes a little but not as much as I hoped he would, so I leaned up and kiss his lips softly.

They taste so good like chocolate and oh how soft his lips are. When I look up his eyes are open and they are staring at my lips and before I can blink his lips are on mine again and I love every second of it. Once we broke apart Edward leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bella I'm sorry, I just lost my temper. I couldn't stand to see those creeps touching or hurting you." I look him straight in the eyes and say, "I know and thank you," I leaned in and kissed him again softly on the lips. Edward deepens the kiss and we both groan when we pulled away for the much needed air.

Edward drove me home and I gave him a quick kiss good bye and then ran inside. Micky of course was waiting to make fun of me. "So he is your boyfriend?" I glare at him and say, "Not quiet, but he will be." I show Micky to the guest room then head to my room to sleep. I have a huge day tomorrow and a lot of flirting to do. The next morning I wake up and slowly make my way to my closet. It takes me about twenty minutes to find my favourite blue sexy soccer shorts that Alice bought me. I put them on with my favourite white Cristiano Ronaldo jersey. I look in the mirror and put my hair up into a messy bun. I look into the mirror one last time to see how I look and I should say I look pretty damn sexy. I walk into the kitchen and Micky looks up at me and spit out the cereal he is eating.

His eyes bug out and he whistles. "Dang sis you look hot! Is this for the dude of last night?" I raise my eyebrow at him and say, " You better have this mess cleaned up by the time I get home." He nods his head and looks away. I grab my bag and slip on my runners. I jog all the way to the soccer field and find Alice already there practicing her kicks. "Wow Ali, this is the first time I have seen you up this early on your own free will." Alice is about to response with a sarcastic remark when she looks up and sees my outfit. Alice all but jumps in joy at what I am wearing.

"Bella I am going to ignore that comment just because you are finally wearing something that I approve of without me having to force you to wear it. I am so proud," She says while wiping away a fake tear.

"Yeah whatever Alice, Oh how did the girls like the restaurant?" I say while smiling.

"They loved it Bellz but we all wished you were there too. Oh and here's your credit card," She hands me my hot pink platinum credit card.

"Thanks Ali," I thank her while putting my card in my bag. I take out my soccer cleats and replace them with the runners I have on now. Alice and I practice hard and when the rest of the team started showing up for the game I started making everyone do drills.

Edward and his team showed up and started doing drills that only professional soccer players do. I look at him in shock and all he did was wink.

Alice came to my side and told me "Don't worry Bellz my brother has always been a big talker but not so great on the delivery." I smiled at Alice she always knows to say to cheer me up.

"Thanks Alice, I need the confidence boost." She smiles then goes over to the team and starts giving everyone a pep talk or words of encouragement as she calls it. What I would have to do if I didn't have Alice.

The Ref finally shows up and says for both teams to get ready. My team is all ready and is talking about the game plan. I tell everyone that if they win I will buy each of the one item of whatever expense from TNA or LULU LEMON. The team then had the game faces on because they all wanted something from those stores badly.

We got set up in our positions and Edward was of course my check. I smile at him and he winks. I blush but then think of a way to use this to my advantage. The ball is in the center and the Ref is about to blow the whistle when I kiss Edward on the cheek leaving him stunned. The Ref blows the whistle and I kick the ball over to Angela. When Edward finally recovers and realizes what I have done Alice is already at his goal taking a shot.

His goal keeper is so close to getting the ball that I hold my breath. He miss by like three inches and I let go of my breath and blow Edward a kiss. He is angry but then an evil smirk appears on his face and I don't like it. The ball is back in center and the Ref blows the whistle. I get the ball and am running down the field about to pass it to Angela when a pair of arms lift me up and sling me onto there back. I open my eyes to see I'm on Edwards back. I try to get down but he wont let me. I see that he's almost at my goal so I yell for Alice and Angela to block him. Alice gets to Edward and me but Edward gets around her. Edward passes the ball to one of his players and they shoot. My goal keeper is about to catch it when Edward yells "Hey Sexy" my goal keeper gets distracted and lets it go in. I smack Edward upside the head and he rubs it saying "ow."

"There will be a lot more ow if you pull something like that again." I climb off my back and walk to me position. He yells, "You started it!" and I yell back "I am also ending it! No more dirty tricks!" We both go on through the game without using any dirty tricks and the score is currently 4-3 for them. Angela is running down the field at a speed I have never seen her use. She is passing everyone and she takes a great shot and it goes in.

I go up to Edward "Next point wins," I say while putting my hand on his shoulder. Edward pulls me close and whispers, "bring it on." The Ref blows the whistle and I get the ball to Jessica but she mess up and kicks it to one of Edwards guys. They head towards are goal full force and pass it towards Edward. I try to block the shot but Edward dazzles me by mouthing "I win, Love." The love stopped me dead in my tracks.

The ball went soaring toward my goal and the keeper almost had it but it went just above her hands. My team all groan and all we hear is Edwards team cheering. Edward walks up to me and says, "I win."

I fake a sad face but then let my smile come out and pull him close and say, "No, I win." I kiss him and look him straight in the eye. "I love you," you can never take that away I think in my head.

He picks me up and spins me around "Your mine since I won." I giggle "I'm yours as long as your mine," he smiles and says in a husky voice "Forever."

Alice skips over and says, "Finally took you guys long enough. I have to go call Jazz to tell him."

I smile at Alice and say, "Hey guys even though we lost you can all still get something on me." Everyone smiles and goes to change. I stay in Edwards arms for a little longer and he just rains kisses all over me. I will always remember the day I met Alice's brother.

Five years later

Edward and I got married bought a house in Portugal and had two kids. Elizabeth is two and Anthony is one. Alice is married to Jasper and they live in Spain not to far away and they have a little girl named Mary. Rosalie and Emmett live in England and have four kids. The oldest is Damon at 8, then Lillian at 6, Peter at 3 and little Kate at sixteen months. We all live happily with our families and all this happened because of Alice setting me up with her brother 5 years ago. We now own a soccer business for kids all over the world so they can find there true passion for the sport like Alice and I did.


End file.
